The Shadow Game
by Maximillion404
Summary: What happens when a new kid shows up at Domino High and sticks Yugi and Co. in a dangerous Shadow Game. Will the gang survive or will the evil Yami win? R


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I don't even own Amber, Michelle, or Amanda. All of those characters belong to my sister. The only thing I own is the Millennium Chain, my Yami, and myself. I get to be a bad guy. :laughs evilly: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
Welcome to the Shadow Realm  
  
"I play my mighty Jinzo," Joey said as he stared at a girl that was sitting across from him, "Beat that Amber." The girl looked at Joey. She had shoulder length creamy brown hair with blond bangs and purple eyes. She was wearing the usual girls' school uniform and a pair of gold round ball like earrings. She was the girl that Joey addressed by "Amber".  
  
"Awright tough guy," Amber said as she pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Beat this! I play the Cat's Ear Tribe in attack mode and Sword of Deep- Seated!" Joey looked at Amber's field, blinked, and started laughing. Amber crossed her arms and snorted.  
  
"Sorry honey," Joey said as he wiped away a tear of joy, "but there is no way that your kitties, with 700 attack power, are going to beat my Jinzo." A grin stretched across Amber's face. Joey looked at Amber and blinked.  
  
"Oh," a tall girl standing next to Tristen, "she's got this one in the bag." The girl had red hair that came down to the bottom of her ears, black bangs, and light green eyes. She was also wearing the usual girls' school uniform and a golden chocker with a weird eye on it. Tristen looked at the girl.  
  
"Are you nuts Michelle," Tristen asked as he stared at the red head, "Joey's monster is way higher then those pussy cats." A grin stretched across Michelle's face. Tristen shook his head and looked back at the duel.  
  
"She's right Tristen," a blonde hair girl said as she shook her head, "Amber has Joey tied around her little finger." Tristen looked over at the girl. This girl had waist length blonde hair with bangs that hung down in front of her face and baby blue eyes. Just like the other two girls, she was wearing the usual girl's uniform, but she had the Millennium Necklace around her neck.  
  
"How's that possible Amanda," Tristen asked addressing the blonde. Amanda pointed at the Cat's Ear Tribe. Tristen looked at the card and looked back at Amanda. He had a so-what look on his face.  
  
"That card spells certain doom for my brother," Amanda said as she stared at her powder pink nails. Tristen still didn't get how three kittens could stand a chance against Joey's Jinzo. He let out a depressed sigh as Michelle hugged him.  
  
"I don't care what'cha people say," Joey said as he looked at Amber's Cat Ear's Tribe card, "My Jinzo can wipe this card out without even thinking." Amber grinned and started twirling her hair around her finger. She leaned forward.  
  
"If you're so confident sweetheart," Amber said in a loving tone, "attack it. If for some odd reason Jinzo gets destroyed, you have to take out those brown contacts." Joey cringed at what Amber said. How did she know he was wearing contacts? He looked at Amanda. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Deal Amber," Joey said as he looked at Jinzo, "Now attack Jinzo and destroy those kitties." Amber grinned and crossed her arms. Joey had fallen right into her trap.  
  
"Activate Cat's Ear Tribe special effect," Amber said as she looked at Joey, "any opposing monster attacking my precious kittens attack power drops to 200. If you remember, I power my kittens up to 700. Not only is Jinzo destroyed, but you lose 500 life points as well. You're out sweetie." Joey was shocked at Amber's technique. Not only did he lose Jinzo, he lost the duel. He put his head down on the table.  
  
"You definitely are Seto Kaiba's twin," Amanda said as she looked at Amber. Amber smiled, got up, and hugged Joey. Joey looked up and looked at Amber. Amber was smiling brightly and her purple eyes were sparkling. Joey smiled and hugged Amber back.  
  
"Attention class," the teacher said as he walked in the classroom, "I would like to introduce our new student, so take your seats." Amber sat down next to Joey, Tristen and Michelle sat down next to each other, and Amanda sat down next to Seto. Seto looked up from what he was reading and looked at Amanda. Amanda smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Who's our new student Mr. Branch," Amber said with her out of the usual kindness. Mr. Branch pushed his glasses up and smiled. He made a hand motion at the doorway. A boy walked in. The boy had ear length black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the usual boys' uniform.  
  
"I would like you to welcome Andrew to our class," Mr. Branch said as he put his hand on Andrew's back. Amber stared at Andrew. She had a harsh look on her face. Andrew had a golden chain hooked on two of his belt hoops. Mr. Branch whispered something in Andrew's ear and pointed at Amber. Amber scooted closer over next to Joey as Andrew came to sit down next to her.  
  
Later that day after school, Amber and Joey were sitting in a tree looking at the sky. Joey had his arms around Amber's waist and Amber was leaned backward with her head on his chest. The breeze gently blew their hair. Amber took a deep breath of fresh air, but suddenly got a strange feeling. She sprang upward. Joey looked at her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart," Joey whispered in Amber's ear. Amber had a cold sensation run down her spin. She looked down and Andrew was standing at the bottom of the tree. He wasn't looking up at them, but Amber didn't like it.  
  
"Nothing," Amber said as she went back into a relaxed state. Joey loosened his grip and leaned up against the tree trunk. Amber put her finger out so that a butterfly could land on it. She loved being alone with Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey, Amber," Yugi's voice called from down below, "are you two up there?" A sweat drop appeared on the back of Amber's head. Joey and her looked down from the tree. All of their friends were down on the ground. Yugi, Serenity, Seto, Amanda, Tristen, Michelle, Tea, Duke, and Bakura were all there. Joey let out a sigh.  
  
"They can't give us five minutes to ourselves, can they," Joey whispered in Amber's ear. Amber shook her head and started climbing down the tree. Joey followed her.  
  
"We were looking all over for you two," Amanda said as Amber touch down on the ground, "We were going to show the new kid around town." Another cold feeling fell over Amber. There was something about Andrew that scared her. She looked around the trunk to the other side. Andrew was still standing in the same spot.  
  
"Well," Joey said as he walked next to Amber, "he's on the other side of the tree." Amanda looked at Joey and then looked around the tree. She spotted Andrew and smiled.  
  
"Hey," Amanda said as she walked up to Andrew, "do you mind if we show you around town." Andrew looked over at Amanda. Amanda smiled as Andrew turned toward her.  
  
"Why not," Andrew said with a smile, "My mom said I need to make friends." Andrew walked over to the group. Amber didn't like the fact Andrew was going to be hanging with them. She didn't like him and she kept getting strange feelings around him.  
  
Later after the tour, the group of twelve was in the park. Andrew was showing off his Duel Monster cards. He looked at Amber. Amber had her arms crossed and her back was against Joey's. Andrew smiled and pointed at her.  
  
"What's your favorite card Amber," Andrew asked with a smile. Amber looked over at Andrew. Her purple eyes seemed harsh and cold. They were just like her brother's. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Andrew's face. Amber took her deck out and started going through it. Joey looked over his shoulder at Amber. Amber slowly pulled out a card.  
  
"The All-Seeing White Tiger," Amber said as she turned the card around. Andrew smiled and looked at Joey.  
  
"What's your most valuable card," Andrew asked Joey. Amber looked at Andrew and got scared. A Millennium Symbol flashed his forehead.  
  
"Well," Joey said as he took a card from his deck, "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Andrew nodded his head. He turned to Amanda.  
  
"What's your second most powerful card," Andrew asked calmly. Amanda took her deck out of her back pocket and searched through it. She pulled out a card.  
  
"The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth," Amanda said as she flashed the card in front of Andrew. Andrew smiled brightly and turned toward Tristen.  
  
"What beast card do you think looks cool," Andrew asked politely. Tristen thought for a moment and took out his deck. He pulled out a card and showed it to Andrew.  
  
"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts," Tristen said as Andrew looked at the card. Amber turned toward Andrew. Something fishy was going on. Andrew now turned toward Michelle.  
  
"What card is your favorite," Andrew asked cautiously. Michelle took a card out of back pocket.  
  
"The Firewing Pegasus," Michelle said as she showed her card. Amber grumbled something. Joey turned and looked at Amber. Amber fell over into Joey's lap from him moving. She turned bright red and looked back at Andrew. Andrew had moved to Yugi.  
  
"What's your favorite weaker monster," Andrew asked with a wide smile. Yugi quickly grabbed his deck and pulled out card. He turned it around.  
  
"Silverfang," Yugi said happily, "no doubt about it." Andrew nodded and smiled at the same time. He looked over at Serenity.  
  
"What do you think is a cute card," Andrew asked with a huge smile. Serenity reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a card and turned it around.  
  
"The Dark Zebra," Serenity said happily. Seto mumbled something this time. Andrew looked over at him. Seto stopped mumbling and looked away from Andrew.  
  
"Oh come on Seto," Andrew said with a kind voice, "what's your favorite card?" Seto looked down at Andrew. Amanda elbowed Seto in the ribs. Seto grabbed his ribs and let out a sigh. He grabbed his deck and grabbed the first card. He turned it around and showed it to Andrew.  
  
"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto said as he let out another sigh. Andrew smiled and nodded his head. Amber thought Andrew was up to something.  
  
"What card do you think is cute and fuzzy," Andrew asked Tea. Tea pointed at herself. Andrew nodded as Tea took out her deck. She started searching through it. She pulled out a card. She showed it to Andrew.  
  
"I have to say," Tea said as she held the card up, "Dark Cat with White Tail." Andrew giggled slightly and turned to Bakura.  
  
"What do you think is cute yet strong," Andrew asked carefully. Bakura thought for a moment and took out his deck. He pulled out on of his only non-zombie cards.  
  
"Flame Cerebrus," Bakura said with an awkward smile. He wasn't the only one with an awkward expression. Amber had one too. She didn't trust Andrew for one second. Amber was about to say something, but Joey caught her. He started kissing her to keep her from saying something. Andrew shook his head and looked at Duke.  
  
"Do you like any of the Duel Monsters," Andrew asked as he looked at Duke. Duke sighed and pulled a card from his back pocket. He flipped it forward so that Andrew could see it.  
  
"I think Leogun is the only cool monster," Duke said with another sigh. Andrew smiled brightly. Amber pushed Joey off and slapped him. Joey rubbed his cheek and looked at Amber. Amber's glared had inverted to her brother's again. Joey nervously smiled and looked at Amanda. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"So Andrew," Michelle said as she laid her head on Tristen's shoulder, "What's your favorite monster card." Andrew had his head down. Amber jumped up. She knew something was wrong here. Andrew looked up and he had the Millennium Symbol on his forehead. His eyes were a misty green, his hair was spiking upward, and he had evil smirk. Amanda hugged Seto as blackness closed in around the group.  
  
"You'll see my favorite monster at the end of this Shadow Game," Andrew said with an echo in his voice. His golden chain was glowing. Amber's earrings, Michelle's chocker, Yugi's puzzle, Seto's rod, Amanda's necklace, and Bakura's ring started reacting to the chain. The chain had to be a Millennium Item.  
  
"Where did you take us," Amber asked as something started swirling around her. Andrew just laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Amber looked down. She was transforming into some kind of cat. She blanked out.  
  
"Amber," Joey's voice called out, "are you ok? Please answer me." Amber opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She was blind.  
  
"Joey," Amber said feeling around, "where are you? I can't see." Joey put his hands on Amber's face. He took the white cloth off Amber's eyes. Amber couldn't tell any difference. Her eyes were a misty blue and she had scares over both eyes. Joey shook his head and wrapped Amber's eyes back up.  
  
"You've turned into the All-Seeing White Tiger," Joey said as he placed Amber's hand on his face. Amber could tell Joey had claws of some sort.  
  
"You've must have turned into the Red-Eyes black Dragon," Amber said as she careful ran her hand up Joey's face, "Can you please tell me what we look like?" Joey let out a sigh as Amber touched one of his black horns.  
  
"Well," Joey said as he lifted Amber's hand off his horn, "we basically look like ourselves, but with some adjustments." Amber lean forward and hugged Joey. She wanted to see what he looked like.  
  
"What kinds of adjustments," Amber said as she tightened her grip on Joey's shirt. Joey let out another sigh and rubbed Amber's back. He was relieved that Amber didn't get his wings when she hugged him.  
  
"Let's see," Joey said as he continued to rub Amber's back, "I'll start with you. Your ears are white tiger ears, your feet are white tiger paws, you have a white tiger tail, fangs, and claws. Your wearing a white tiger skin tube top, a white tiger skin skirt that's long on side and short on the other, white tiger skin wristbands, and white tiger skin leg wraps that start at your knees and end at your ankles." Amber felt her right leg with her right hand. The wrap felt like fur.  
  
"How about you Joe," Amber asked calmly. Joey took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Amber's ears twitched. She leaned backward and kind of looked at Joey.  
  
"Well," Joey said with a sweat drop, "I have black horns, black dragon wings, black tail, claws, fangs, and my eyes turned red. I'm wearing a black tank top with a red collar, black pants, and black shoes." Amber nodded. She kind of thought Joey looked cute. She then stumbled to her feet. Joey jumped up and helped her keep her balance.  
  
"I propose we look for our friends," Amber said as she put her arm around Joey's neck. Joey decided to pick her up instead of letting her walk by herself.  
  
"I agree," Joey said as his wings stretched out. Amber smiled and hugged Joey around the neck. Joey started walking. Little did they know, Andrew was no longer Andrew. This evil Yami, as I should put it, is playing a twisted game. He wants to see how long Yugi and Co. can last in this horrid game. Welcome to the Shadow Game. 


End file.
